Some Nights
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: Harry Potter is not who he really thought he was. No his true name is Harrison Dean C. Bourne... Dumbledore/Weasley except Twins /Hermione Bashing Drarry later on
1. Chapter 1: Some Nights

**Hey guys. AMPW here! Okay so I know that I don't have any Harry Potter fanfics yet but hey got to start somewhere. This will be a multi-chapter story not just a songfic. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark night outside. The sparse stars and the moon were the only items leading him to his new stand. His new cause.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

His was done. Done with all the bad luck or good luck that happened, when it came to facing Voldemort. He called it draw that night. With his mortal enemy. But was he really? Was he really the enemy?

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

Right now, Harry James Potter did not want anything to tie him to his past. Not to the castle his lips called home. At that moment actually he wished that they would just fall off. It would have saved him a lot of grieve earlier in his life.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

But every night Harry would wake up, emerald eyes blazing drenched in cold sweat, reliving every death of someone he knew in the past almost five years. He soon had such a haunted look on his face that his uncaring relatives actually asked if he was ok.

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

Then over the course of the summer, he started talking to Tom through his mind. Yes, he called him Tom. Only Harry was allowed. This started to change his view. What did he really stand for?

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

Then Tom opened his eyes fully. He showed Harry that he was not really who he thought he was. No. His real name was Harrison Dean C. Bourne. Harry was the son of the two best assassins in the world. Jason Bourne and Aaron Cross.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

Was this really Dumbledore's plan? To have Harry raised believing that his parents were dead. No not any more. Did his parents actually know that he was alive?

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

He never believed the hype Dumbledore gave him about his parents being dead. It never felt right. Now it made sense.

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_He stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

Now he doesn't know. The only one that has stopped him from wondering who he truly was was Draco. Tom had given Harry permission to speak to one person about these findings. He no longer trusted his old friends. Who know if they were in Bumblefuck's pocket? Draco always answered that no matter his name he was always Harry or Potter to him.

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

Like at this moment he wished for friends. But he quickly pushed that wish aside. His new life was going to hard with his parents and him now on the run. He just had to catch up to his parents first.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

Every passing night Harry would wake up, emerald eyes blazing drenched in cold sweat, reliving every death of someone he knew in the past almost five years. He needed to find his dads or else he feared that he could go insane.

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my pa and dad for this?_

Some nights he asked if he was doing the right thing. But always he came up with these questions to answer his problem. Was he really going to sell his soul, wash his hands of that, and miss his pa and dad for this hype? NO!

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

It was time to live his own life. As Harrison Cross-Bourne.

_Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, pa, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

He's bored. So finally action came, he reached his parents. He just knew that that fire blazing down by the stream, warding off ten wolves, was his parents.

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she calls "love"_

_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible lies...ahhh..._

From those terrible lies Bumblefuck gave him, it gave him the most amazing thing in his life. Harrison was now fighting off a pack of grey wolves with his Pa and Dad. With Jason Bourne and Aaron Cross. Those lies gave him his family back.

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

After all the wolves were gone, Aaron looked at his and his husband's helper. A broken sob broke out of his mouth. He walked up to the fifteen year old boy in front of him and asked,

"Harrison?"

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

Harrison nodded and was immediately swept up into two pairs of strong arms. Tears escaped his eyes. He was finally with his family. Those who tried to take him away would now pay…


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am_

_I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)_

Jason was never supposed to be scared, of anything. Yet here he is scared that he could so easily lose the two most important people in his life. His wonderful husband of eighteen years, Aaron Cross, and his now turning fifteen year-old son, Harrison.

_I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs_

_There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

Right now there is no one to talk to since it is the middle of the night in the Middle East, and his family is sleeping in the room behind him. Looking back, Jason sees his husband wrapped around their child. Jason chuckles. Of course Aaron is there to ward off their sole heir's nightmares.

_I try to hold this under control_

_They can't help me 'cause no one knows_

He's trying to hold everything under control. He really is. And Jason knows that they could help but since they never would know, they can't.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God, I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

A month ago it was simple. Just him and Aaron against the world, or just America for that matter. Now, he had his long lost son to worry about. All these changes, and if one change did not go right, he could easily lose his husband and son.

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone_

_Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone_

_I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn_

_It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world_

He knows that he's is not weak or weary and he definitely knows that he is not alone in the world. The two people sleeping in the bed prove that matter. But sometimes he feels like it is. He and his family really don't have anywhere to turn to and it's bothering him.

_I try to hold this Under control_

_They can't help me 'Cause no one knows_

He's trying to hold everything under control. He really is. And Jason knows that they could help but since they never would know, they can't.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God, I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

A month ago it was simple. Just him and Aaron against the world, or just America for that matter. Now, he had his long lost son to worry about. All these changes, and if one change did not go right, he could easily lose his husband and son. It was like he was a touch away from shattering.

_I'm blind and shakin'_

_Bound and breaking_

_I hope I make it through all these changes_

Jason was lost in thought that he never heard someone come up behind him. He whipped around when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God, I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

What Jason saw broke his heart. Harrison was in front of him, his emerald eyes shedding tears. He scooped up his baby boy in his arms and mentally sweared that he would kill the person that did this to his son when he heard the broken sob of "Papa,"

_But I'm going through changes, changes_

_God, I feel so frustrated lately_

_And I get suffocated, I hate this_

_But I'm going through changes, changes_

Jason would get through these changes. For his family, for himself, and for revenge.


End file.
